In Love
by pinkharts
Summary: 2 oneshots for Valentine's Day about Massie and Claire! Just felt like writing it! BTW-the first story is AU, if you haven't noticed...someone thought it wasn't AU, so they thought I got it all wrong. Anyways,R&R!
1. Massie

**Author's Note-**** Hey, I just felt like doing this oneshot for Valentine's Day! Sorry if it sucks, I only had less than 3 days to write it! BTW-guess who the boy Massie is in love with before you start reading! R&R!!!!**

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

**BOCD**

**BOCD Multi**

**Friday- 7:14 P.M.**

Massie sighed, as she looked across the crowded room, teeming with students all dressed up and dancing. Naturally, Massie had all the boys at OCD drooling after her, every boy, except for one particular boy that is. The one boy that stood out from everyone else. His sweet smile, kind eyes, and his irresistible cologne were the things that attracted Massie to him the most.

"Hey, Massie," Alicia said, jolting Massie out of her thoughts. "let's go over to the tables."

Massie nodded, and walked over to a set of tables and sat down. Everyone else sat down around Massie.

The multi had been transformed from a super drab looking room, to a red and pink balloon covered place. There were glittery hearts taped all over the walls. Cute valentine sayings hung on the ceiling. Everyone was wearing pink, red, or white. The entrance had a huge balloon bridge type thing, towering over the students as the walked in.

"My gawd, this dance is such a drag." Dylan complained.

"Yeah," Kristen agreed, "There's nothing exciting going on."

"Then let's go do something to spice it up!" Claire suggested.

Everyone stared at Claire like she was crazy. Claire shrugged, "What? It was just a suggestion."

"Come on, let's go dance." Alicia said, getting up form her seat and walking towards the dance floor.

Everyone got up and followed after Alicia. Everywhere Massie looked, she saw couples dancing together and people laughing and having fun. If only she was like that right now. Before coming to the dance, Massie had made a small promise to herself. She promised that she would dance with him at least once at the dance. One dance, that's all she needed.

Josh approached Alicia, "Hey, Alicia, want to dance with me?"

Alicia's face lit up and she smiled, "Yeah, of course!" And with that, Alicia walked off with Josh, the two of them disappearing into the crowd.

Massie sighed as she looked around the room and she spotted him, dancing with a girl. Massie shook her head, what was she thinking? Of course he wouldn't want her. Out of the whole school, he was the only boy not interested in her, and he was the only Massie was interested in.

"Hey, Massie," some LBR came up to her, "do you want to dance with me?"

Massie threw a look to the LBR and without a word, the LBR quickly walked away.

"I'll see you guys later," Dylan waved goodbye to her friends, as she was away by Kemp.

"Great," Massie muttered, "now Dylan is gone, will I be the only one left?"

"Don't worry," Claire said, hearing what Massie had said, "we'll stay here with you, right, Kristen?"

There was no reply.

Claire turned around and expected to see Kristen there, but instead, all she saw was an empty space of what used to be Kristen. "Where did Kristen go?" Claire wondered.

Massie groaned, "See? What did I tell you?"

Claire laughed and smiled, "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure no one is going to ask me."

"Yeah, same here." Massie said.

"What do you mean?" Claire nudged Massie, "That guy just asked you."

Massie snorted, "Yeah, but did you see him?"

Claire giggled.

"Besides, he's not the one I like."

Claire got serious, "Ooh, who do you like? I want to know!"

Massie swatted Claire's arms. "I'm not telling you!"

"Aw, why not?" Claire whined.

"Because it's totally confidential," Massie said, giving Claire a _duh_ look.

"Ugh, that's so lame," Claire pouted.

"I'll be right back," Massie suddenly said, remember her little promise. She started walking away from Claire and towards the center where she had last seen him. Massie had a strong urge to go and dance with him this instance. She made a promise to herself that by the end of tonight, she would have danced with him for at least one song.

"Wait, where are you going?" Claire asked.

But Massie didn't hear Claire, she was already too far away. She wove in and out of the crowd of students, getting closer and closer to her destination. But to her dismay, when she reached the center, he was no where in sight.

Massie curled her hands into her fists, frustrated that she had missed him. Dejected, she slowly made her way back to the tables. _What was the point of even coming to the dance?_ Massie thought to herself, as she put her head down on the cool surface of the table. What was the point if she didn't get who she wanted? Of course, life was no fairytale, so Massie obviously wasn't guaranteed her Prince Charming. But hey, a girl could dream. And in this case, her dream fairytale didn't have a happy ending like the traditional way. _Well, at least I hope my friends are having fun._

It seemed like everything she did wasn't enough for him to notice her, and that was what frustrated her the most. What else could she do, besides the things she already does every single day? Did she have to become a super hero or a celebrity for him to notice her? _Maybe I shouldn't have come tonight. _She thought dejectedly, as she slowly closed her eyes to rest for a while.

Suddenly, Massie felt a light tap on her back, followed by a boy's voice. "Hey, do you want to dance with me?"

Massie's eyes snapped open, her heart beating 100 miles per hour. The smell of his cologne drifting towards her, mixing in with her Chanel No. 19 made Massie slightly tremble. She recognized that voice. She could recognize that voice anywhere and anytime. Seriously, she spent the last two months recognizing and memorizing his voice, for crying out loud. Those eight words that had magically come out of his mouth, and they were directed towards her. Well, at least she thought it was directed towards her. She looked around, making sure that he was actually talking to her. She saw no one else near her, so she smiled.

She turned around and looked up, finding herself staring into one green eye, and one blue eye.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

**FIN**

**So, did you like it? I don't blame you if you didn't…let me know on what you thought about it! Did you guess correctly? REVIEW!!! Luv ya! Happy Valentine's Day!**


	2. Claire

**Author's Note-**** I decided to do another Clique Valentine oneshot, because they're so much fun to write! Again, don't blame me if it sucks, I only had less than 2 days to write this! This time, the story is on Claire. Pairing is ClairexCam. R&R!!!**

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

**BOCD**

**BOCD Hallway**

**Thursday, February 14, 2008. – 3: 07 P.M.**

Claire Lyons sighed as she walked to her locker at the end of the day. It was just another regular, boring school day. It was obviously Valentine's Day today, and so far, all day she had been watching girls in the hallways and cafeteria, squealing and blushing about the flowers and chocolate they got from their friends and boyfriends. From a mile away, anyone could spot BOCD, because it had been transformed from a boring brown building, to an almost completely pink and red building. Everywhere Claire went, there would be directions. Pushing that thought away, Claire knew that there was no way she was going to get anything remotely romantic from Cam. It's not like Cam didn't love her, he was just kind of shy when it came to expressing his love for Claire. But Claire didn't mind, all she wanted was to be with Cam.

_1-26-15. Click!_ Claire's locker opened, revealing a completely pink, glittery locker. Claire was in shock, she checked to make sure that this was her locker, not someone else's locker. Who had transformed from her locker from a regular locker to a princess locker? Then, Claire noticed something else. Something else that was way too big for Claire to miss. There was a gigantic box of dark chocolate candy, sitting right in the middle of her locker. Claire took the box of chocolate out in wonder and turned it over, looking for some kind of hint as to who had given it to her. She saw nothing.

She put the box of chocolate back into her locker, nearly crushing a single red rose in the process. Claire gasped and picked out the red rose, inspecting it for any possible damage. She then smiled, a single red rose meant "I love you." That obviously had to come from Cam. She looked at her locker again, to see if she had missed anything else. She spotted a card lying in the corner. She opened the card and read the note.

_Dear Claire,_

_Hope you liked my little surprise and gifts. But that's not all, meet me at _Slice of Heaven _tonight at 6:30, ok? Let me know if you can't make it! Happy Valentine's Day! I can't wait to see you. Love you!_

_Yours forever,_

_Cam_

Claire smiled at the short and sweet note Cam had written. She laughed at the part where Cam had told her to meet him at Slice of Heaven, it wasn't exactly a romantic place to eat. But then again, doing all this for Claire was already a good start. Suddenly, Massie and the rest of the Pretty Committee came running up to Claire.

"So, do you like your new and improved locker?" Massie asked, grinning at Claire.

Claire smiled back, "_You _guys did this?"

Kristen nodded, "Yeah, do you like it?"

Claire nodded furiously, "Of course, thanks so much!" She hugged each and everyone one of her friends. "I had no clue you guys were going to do this."

"That's what surprises are for," Alicia said.

Massie leaned in and sniffed Claire's locker. "Ew, your locker smells so gross!" She took a bottle of Chanel No. 19 out of her brown Coccinelle handbag, and sprayed some of the perfume into Claire's locker. She took another sniff, "There, _much _better!" Massie stopped, "What's that?" She said, leaning in even closer, looking at the gifts Cam had sent Claire. "Where did you get those from?" Massie demanded.

"Um, they're from Cam," Claire answered, her cheeks turning pink.

"Ehmagawd," Alicia exclaimed, "Cam gave you _all _this?"

Claire nodded and beamed.

"Ugh, Josh didn't even give me a card." Alicia complained, looking enviously at Claire's gifts.

"Not only that, Cam's also taking me out for dinner tonight." Claire bragged.

Now it was Massie's turn to look jealous. "He is? Gawd, you're so lucky. Derrington isn't taking me out anywhere."

"Ooh, looks like Lover Boy has outdone himself this time." Dylan said.

Claire smiled and gave Massie a small sympathetic look, but on the inside, she was really bursting with pride and joy. It seemed like she was the only one out of her friends that had received something from their boyfriend.

"But, wait, how did Cam get into your locker?" Kristen suddenly asked.

"Oh, yeah," Dylan said, realizing Kristen had a good point. "How _did _he get in?"

"He doesn't have your locker combo, right?" Alicia said, "Unless you gave it to him…"

Claire's smile faltered, "Uh, I don't know…"

"Ooh, did he break into your locker or something like that?" Dylan asked.

Massie smacked Dylan on the arm, "Don't be stupid, Dylan, of course he didn't break into Claire's locker! Right?"

Claire's smile resumed on her face, "Right, he would never break into my locker."

"But that still doesn't explain how Cam got into your locker." Kristen said.

Claire looked down and bit her lip, thinking about all the different possible way Cam could have gotten into her locker. Claire looked up and saw all of her friends staring at her, waiting for an explanation.

Suddenly, Dylan bursted out laughing. Claire stared at her weirdly, why was Dylan laughing? She looked at Massie for some kind of explanation, but then she saw Massie fighting a smile. She soon bursted out laughing. Then, at the same time, Kristen and Alicia started laughing too. _What is going on?_ Claire wondered, as she continued to watch her friends laugh.

"Uh, you guys?" Claire interrupted, "I hate break this little laugh fest up, but what are you all laughing about?"

Massie was the first one to stop laughing and regain her composure. "We know how Cam got into your locker."

"How?" Claire demanded.

"Simple," Alicia said, "Massie gave him your locker combo. We kind of set you up."

"You did?" Claire stared at Massie.

Massie shrugged, "Yeah, is there anything wrong with that?"

"Of course," Claire said, "we promised each other not tell to anyone about our locker combo."

Massie smiled, "Yeah, but aren't you glad I told Cam?"

Claire smiled softly, "Yeah, thanks. I guess I can forgive you this time."

"You're welcome," Massie said.

Meanwhile, Dylan was still laughing. Everyone was staring at her.

"Dylan, that's enough!" Massie snapped.

Dylan immediately stopped laughing, her face was red. "Sorry, it's just that you should have seen yourself, Claire."

Claire was confused, "Why?"

"Because you looked like a lost puppy," Dylan said, "your face was all scrunched up and you were frowning."

Claire whacked Dylan on the arm, "Hey, that's not funny."

"Ow," Dylan complained, "why am I the one getting hit all the time today?"

"Because you're the one acting the most stupidly." Massie said, jokingly.

Everyone cracked up.

"Come on, you guys," Claire said, "let's go. I have to go get ready for my date, you know."

Now it was Massie's turn to whack Claire. "Stop rubbing it in, already. Gawd, you're making us all feel bad and sorry for ourselves that we don't have boyfriends like yours."

Claire laughed, "Oh, you're jealous?"

Massie immediately took back her words, "Well, only a little. Just a _tiny, tiny _bit."

"Sure," Claire said.

Massie whacked Claire again, "Shut up,"

"Hey," Claire complained, rubbing her arm, "why am I the one only getting slapped?"

"Because you're the one making all of us jealous and envious of you." Dylan said, crossing her arms.

Claire slapped Massie back and giggled. "Ha, take that, you date-less girl."

Massie gasped, "Oh, no, you didn't!" she slapped Claire again.

Claire laughed and slapped Dylan. "That was a special delivery from Massie Block, Miss Marvil." She joked.

Dylan reached over and slapped Massie on the back. "And that was a special delivery from Dylan Marvil."

Massie laughed and slapped Alicia, who in return, slapped Kristen. Soon, everyone began slapping and hitting each other for fun. They were cracking up and having so much fun. Finally, everyone slid into Massie's Range Rover exhaustedly and they collapsed as soon as they got in. Claire looked at all her friends, grateful to have such good friends.

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Same day- 5:15 P.M.**

"Come on," Claire whined, "I don't have all day!"

"Kuh-laire," Massie snapped sorting through her walk-in closet, "be patient!"

Massie and Claire had spent the last hour and a half, finding the perfect outfit for Claire. They still hadn't found an outfit for her. Things were starting to look hopeless.

Suddenly, Massie pulled out a dark pink, knee-length halter dress with white diamonds strewn across the mid-section. "How about this?"

Claire smile and eagerly took the dress and went into Massie's bathroom to change. When she came out, she looked at Massie for approval. "What do you think?"

Massie smiled approvingly, "It looks perfect on you."

Claire beamed, "Really? Thanks!" She turned around to take a look of herself in the full-length mirror. She really did look good. She hoped Cam would be impressed.

"Ok, time for your hair and makeup." Massie said, taking Claire and pushing her into the bathroom. "Sit," Massie commanded, and Claire obediently sat down on the chair, waiting for Massie to work her magic on her.

First, Massie combed Claire's long blond hair thoroughly, making sure there were no knots and twists in her hair. Then, she took her straightening iron and straightened Claire's hair until it was unbelievably straight and smooth. Massie sprayed some hairspray onto Claire's hair to give it a nice scent and look.

Next, Massie worked on Claire's makeup. She decided to go with a light pink eye shadow to go on the bottom, and then she brushed on some darker pink eye shadow over it. She decided there was no need for any eye liner, because that would only make Claire look like a raccoon. She then applied lots of mascara onto Claire's eyelashes to make sure her eyes stood out. Claire's blue eyes were one of her best features, and people would always notice her eyes first. Massie then lightly put some Strawberry Glossip Girl onto Claire's lips to give it some layer and shine.

Massie looked at Claire, "There, you're all done."

Claire looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, "Thanks."

Massie beamed, "No problem, it was my pleasure."

Claire got up and went to get a pair of matching high-heels. Then, she took her purse and was ready to leave.

"Wait," Massie called out,

Claire turned around.

"I have one last thing for you." Massie said, and she ran back to her bathroom. Moments later, she returned with a red flower clip in her hand. She clipped it onto Claire's hair. "There, _now _you're all set and ready to go."

Claire laughed and hugged Massie. "Thanks, wish me luck!"

"You don't need it." Massie smiled.

Claire giggled and waved goodbye to Massie as she went out the door. Claire crossed the front lawn excitedly and got into the Range Rover. "Hey, Issac, to Slice of Heaven, please."

Issac nodded and started the car.

**Georgia Street**

**Slice of Heaven**

**Same day- 6:30 P.M.**

About fifteen minutes later, Claire arrived in front of the pizza place. "Thanks, Issac." Claire said.

"No problem, Miss Lyons." Issac said.

Claire got out of the car and pushed open the door that led to Slice of Heaven. Immediately, the warm air inside enveloped Claire. Claire looked around and spotted Cam sitting a table in the far corner. As Claire was walking towards him, she looked around and felt kind of out place because of the clothes she was wearing. Everyone else she saw was wearing plain jeans and T-shirts. She sat down and looked at Cam a bit worriedly. "Hey, do I look kind of weird?" Claire was wearing a dress, but it wasn't a super fancy dress. It was just like any regular dress you would wear on a regular day.

Cam laughed and shook his head. "No, you look perfect."

"Thanks," Claire smiled, "you're not so bad yourself."

Cam laughed, "Come on, let's go."

"What? I thought we were eating here?" Claire was confused.

Cam looked appalled that Claire would suggest something like that. "What, here? Of course not! I'm taking you someplace else."

"Really?"

Cam smiled, "Yeah, of course. This was another surprise, like it? I knew you were going to think that we were actually eating here."

"Like it?" Claire said, "I love it! You're the best!"

Cam grabbed Claire's hand and led her outside. "Come on, let's get going, before it gets too dark."

"Wait, who's going to drive us?" Claire asked, "Because I can't fit on your bike with you."

Cam laughed, "Don't worry, that's why I didn't bring my bike. Harris is picking is up and sending us."

"Cool," No sooner had Claire spoken the words, Harris's car appeared right in front of them.

Cam opened the door for Claire to go in first. Claire slid into the car and Cam got in behind her.

"So, where are we going?" Claire asked.

"I'm not telling you," Cam said, "you'll see when we get there."

**Eagle Park**

**Small Pond Area**

**Same day- 6:55 P.M.**

Before they reached their destination, Cam made Claire close her eyes. He took Claire's hands and led her out of the car. "Thanks, man." Cam said to his brother.

"No problem," Harris replied, "see you later."

Cam closed the door and Harris drove off.

"Cam, you better not make me trip or fall." Claire warned, walking slowly.

"Don't worry," Cam said, "as long as you hold onto me, you'll be fine."

Soon, after walking for about 10 minutes, Cam stopped walking. "Ok, you can open your eyes now, Claire." He told her.

Claire eagerly opened her eyes and gasped. She was standing in the middle of a park, standing in front of a small table filled with food. The table had been decorated with little candles, baskets of food, drinks, roses, and lots of chocolate. There was even a beautiful view of the small pond and the weather was just perfect for the night. It was everything Claire could have ever dreamed of.

She turned towards Cam and hugged him as hard as she could.

Cam hugged Claire back and laughed. "I take it you like it."

Claire nodded, "Yeah, it's so beautiful and perfect! I never knew you would do something like this!"

Cam shrugged, "Yeah, I felt like it was a good time to finally do something like this. I'm glad you like it." He led Claire over to the table, and the two of them sat down.

They started eating and talking and having fun. Claire was enjoying herself so much. Finally, about an hour later, the two were done eating.

"Wow, the view of the pond is so cool." Claire whispered, leaning against Cam.

"Yeah, that's part of the reason why I picked this specific area." Cam said, wrapping his arms around Claire.

"Things couldn't possibly get any better." Claire said, smiling.

"Oh, it does," Cam said, "trust me, it does."

Claire sat up straight, "What? How can that be? You've already done everything for me tonight!"

Cam laughed and shook his head, "Well, actually I have two more things left for you."

"Really?" Claire said, "I can't imagine what else you could give me."

"Well, maybe you should have a better imagination." Cam teased. "Hold on, let me get something."

Claire nodded, "Ok,"

Cam fumbled around his pockets for a moment, and then he produced a small black box.

Suddenly, Claire felt like she was in those types of movies and soap operas where the man suddenly asks the woman to marry him. She had the same exact feeling as the people did in the movies.

Cam looked at Claire's awed expression and laughed, "Don't worry, I'm not asking you to marry me."

Claire pretended to pout, "Oh, darn it."

Cam slowly opened the box and revealed a silver heart necklace. He took it out of the box and slipped it onto Claire's neck. "This is my first present for you. So you'll always have my heart with you."

Claire was overwhelmed. "Thanks, Cam." She whispered, as she fingered the necklace on her neck. It felt really good to have the necklace hanging around her neck. She promised herself that she would never ever take it off.

"You're welcome," Cam said. "and here's my second present for you." He leaned in and kissed Claire fully on the lips.

Claire felt like she was in heaven. This was _definitely _the best Valentine's Day she ever had.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Cam whispered, before kissing Claire again under the moonlight.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

**FIN**

**So, did you like it? I hope you did! This oneshot was REALLY long! it was 12 pages on Word. Anyways, I would have done Alicia's, Kristen's, and Dylan's Valentine oneshot, but I didn't have enough time! Well, I hope you enjoyed my two oneshots for Valentine's! REVIEW!!! Happy Valentine's Day!! Luv ya!**


End file.
